


Jen’s Ark

by lindastortellini



Category: Dead To Me (TV), Dead to Me, christina applegate - Fandom, jen harding judy hale, linda cardellini - Fandom
Genre: Cute Date, Disaster, F/F, Fluff, Jen Harding - Freeform, Jen harding/ Judy Hale, Judy Hale/Jen Harding - Freeform, boating day, christina applegate - Freeform, dead to me - Freeform, judyhale, linda cardellini - Freeform, soft, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindastortellini/pseuds/lindastortellini
Summary: This is a Laguna Bitch prompt! so enjoy! i haven’t proof read this nor have i written anything other than scripts for a while so apologies if it sounds spoken.Jen and Judy Get stuck on a boat.I more or less stuck to the prompt... the vibe is there.
Relationships: best friends - Relationship, co parents - Relationship, gay - Relationship, not platonic at all - Relationship, not quite girlfriends
Kudos: 16





	Jen’s Ark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunabitchgc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunabitchgc/gifts).



“What the fuck Judy!” Jen screeched grabbing the side of the wooden boat.

Judy had planned the perfect day, they were going to rent a peddle boat and head to a quaint lake just outside of Laguna and spend the afternoon eating a picnic on the water. She’d finally persuaded Jen to ditch the scary realtor pantsuit and wear a dress, she had softened the Jennifer Harding enough to get her into a royal blue maxi dress with tiny beaded details. Although the older woman’s outfit didn’t perfectly match the date setting Judy wasn’t willing to waste the opportunity. 

After a nauseating phone call with Lorna trying to convince her to have the boy’s on such short notice (because typical Judy forgot to tell Jen about their little trip until the evening before) Jen was left sat rigid in the passenger seat of her car bouncing her knee with frustration, she’d been sat here for 5 minutes waiting for Judy to get in the ‘god damn car’ as she’d shouted back into the house 30 seconds prior.  
The enthusiastic woman came bouncing out moments later with a cool bag full of lunch items she’d made especially for this trip.

Jen’s been encouraging Judy to drive more; telling her it’ll help boost her confidence since the accident, although the younger woman was hesitant at first she was finally beginning to feel less like the world was ending every time she put her foot on the gas. Plus it’s harder to be scared of the world around when you’re three feet off the floor in a titanium Mercedes.

Because she lives that life now.

Upon arriving at the lake, with their splintering wooden boat ,because the shop had rented out all the peddle boats, Jen slipped her boujee sunglasses off her head and onto her face, tilting her head to face the sun; basking in the hot mid-day glow.

Judy struggled to tie the boat to a low branched tree, apparently her boating skills had deteriorated dramatically since she used to sail with Steve: although thinking back on it now Steve’s small wooden boat was more of a super yacht docked in Cannes and their boating skills consisted of them giggling at the funny hat the captain wore whilst sipping on martinis. 

So maybe Judy wasn’t the best person to take Jen on her first boat ride, but nevertheless she persisted until she managed to make the boat float semi horizontally. 

Judy leapt in, eager to experience the feeling of floating aimlessly on the water again; whereas Jen climbed in cautiously one hand gripping the low tree branch and the other leeched to Judy’s. Once they’d settled at either of the boat, Jen’s legs on the outer and Judy’s cross-legged inside they unhooked themselves from the tree and opened their picnic. 

Judy had prepared a whole platter of fancy sandwiches and fruits, even bitesized cherry pies (which did make Jen’s heart melt at the thought). They had catch the grape in your mouth contests and told each-other childhood stories that’d never left the archives of their minds until today. There was one particular story that was very fitting for the occasion.

“When I was a kid my mom used to read Noah’s ark to me every night before I went to sleep, and when I say every night I mean it. I would kick and scream if she didn’t. I was a right brat”  
Both women’s features softened at the thought. “Ever since I remember I wanted to go on a big boat and experience what all those animals did, feel the boat rock with the water.” 

She paused reminicently “but things changed , life progressed and I guess I never had the chance to go and get on a boat. Plus Ted was scared of water, ironic right.” Jen giggled, fiddling with the rings on Judy’s hands.  
Judy looked up from her fingers slowly to meet Jen’s eyes “this may not be a big ark filled with exotic animals and endless adventure… but there’s water, see” as she flicked some onto the smiling woman before her, triggering a huge grin. Judy then grabbed a butter knife from the picnic and carved ‘Jen’s Ark’ into the side of the boat. 

“It’s perfect’ she replied sweetly, however the moment didn’t last long judy launched her body 90 degrees and began coughing into the water below. 

After a few minutes of Judy heaving and Jen holding her hair back the silence was broken.

“You feeling alright Jude?” Jen giggles as she placed her hand on Judy’s biceps, the woman was almost green in the face ,still leaning completely over the boat. 

“Yep fine all good perfect” she coughed back in response, Jen tried to stifle her laugher but was failing miserably at doing so. 

“I thought you did boats and that shit, why’re you chucking up your lunch into the lake” 

“Turns out that a yacht in France is less boaty than a rowing boat in California” she replied, now sat in-between Jens legs leaning all her weight back into her. 

Jen was now in a full blown fit of laughter,  
“the ‘boating experience’ you’ve been banging on about for months was you sat on a luxury yacht?-fucking hell Judy” 

The now embarrassed woman smiled up at Jen to find the woman already staring down at her, her gaze faltering between her eyes and lips. Judy wanted this, she knew she wanted this but she couldn’t fuck this up so she stood up hastily in an attempt to move back to her position opposite Jen. However instead of making a minor migration to a spot less than 2 foot away she put caused too much weight to land on Jen’s end of the boat sending them and the wooden death trap hurling back into the water below.  
It happened so quickly neither had time to process the incident until they were floating in the lake, clothes sodden through.

“what the fuck Judy!” Jen shouted, the smaller woman was scared for a moment until Jen burst out with the most contagious giggle anyone had ever heard.  
“How the fuck are we supposed to get out of here?!”  
“We’ll just climb back in the bo-“ Judy started just as Jen pointed to the now broken wooden boat floating away down stream “shit” she finished bluntly.


End file.
